


Double Edged Sword

by SarahMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Fire Emblem - Freeform, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Multi, No Spoilers, Smut, dimilix, earns mature rating in later chapters, felix x dimitri, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMidnight/pseuds/SarahMidnight
Summary: Felix Hugo Fraldaris didn’t expect many of the things that happened in his life but the thing he expected the least was that he was going to have enter an arranged marriage with the crown prince of Faerghus and the even more suprising thing was that Dimitri was lusting for him beneath the surface.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Proposition

Felix was at the training grounds at Garag Mach Monastery jabbing a sword at a dummy. The training here was boring to an extent when there was nobody here to challenge him. Felix loved a good challenge, he thrived off of proving himself capable of things that nobody else was capable of doing. He loved to show off, to be seen as the strongest, the best be to be envied by everyone else. On the battlefield, this was especially true. He wanted to be feared by his opponents and praised by his allies. He knew that this was how he would be worth something, how he would keep the kingdom of Faegharus safe. He wanted no, He needed to play his part in the safety of his homeland, especially since he was from a noble family all eyes would be on him. If he made a screw up it would only impact him harder then it would impact some commoner. All eyes were on nobility and Royalty to do things perfectly and speaking of Royalty, Felix glanced over at the blonde prince who was practicing with a lance. Unfortunately for Felix, The blonde noticed him looking his way and thought that he wanted to engage in conversation. "Hey, Felix! How is training going? Have you had a breakthrough on that new sword technique that you and Sylvain were talking about the other day?"

"Ugh, what do you want, boar prince?" Felix asked him annoyed at the fact that Dimitri seemed to think that just because Felix just as much glanced in his direction it meant that he wanted to talk with him.

"I don't need anything I was just curious about your sword Techquie that Sylvain was talking about showing to some girls. I thought that you must know it better than him especially since I didn't even know Sylvain used swords I always thought he used lance-like me." Dimitri said and looked at Felix waiting for an answer.

"He doesn't touch swords. He was talking about some stupid pickup line to use on girls."

"Oh? I am not sure I understand what you mean? If he wanted to flaunt his skills to them he could have just talked about the lance skills he didn't have to make up something about using a sword." Dimitri said. Felix groaned.

"You don't get it and you should be glad that you don't it is quite disturbing really," Felix told him. The boar prince was innocent, too innocent for Felix's liking he wished that the boar was a bit less innocent. He sighed and looked at Dimitri as he stood before him confused.

"If you aren't going to say anything boar, go away so I can train unless you want to spar with me," Felix said. Dimitri annoyed him more than any person in the whole world. He didn't know how Dimitri could possibly be so annoying but he was. Dimitri offers a shy smile to Felix.

"I don't really have much to say, If you don't mind I would like to watch you train for a bit," Dimitri said and looked at Felix. Felix was suspicious but he couldn't exactly stop Dimitri from simply looking at him. He sighed and went back to swinging at the dummy with his sword but it felt weird, too weird with the boar prince watching him. He hated how he could feel Dimitri's eyes on him, watching his every move. He didn't have the words to properly express exactly how much the boar prince was annoying him right now. He sighed and dropped his sword.

"What is it, Felix? Is something wrong?" Dimitri asked him before Felix turned to face him. He looked so innocent like he knew nothing. Felix hated that. He hated it more than anything.

"Yes, something is wrong! You keep staring at me as I train and it's fucking creepy you boar!" Felix shouted at him. He was done with Dimitri and he was also no longer in the mood to train so he put away his sword and left the training grounds. Perhaps Dimitri didn't mean to annoy him so much or maybe he couldn't tell he was annoying him since Felix sometimes acted annoyed even when he wasn't feeling particularly annoyed. He decided that he needed a breather to stop thinking about That stupid boar and how much he was annoying him so Felix decided it was a good night for a Sanua night. He went to the changing room at the entrance to the sauna and he stripped out of his dirty training outfit and into one of the spare outfits provided by the sauna workers. He rarely relaxed other than the small amount of sleep he allowed his body to have each night. As he sat in the sauna he relaxed and closed his eyes. He was glad that the sauna was empty because he wasn't sure that he could trust himself to not flip out on someone right now and he couldn't trust that he wouldn't do or say something he would regret. He was about to slip into a peaceful dream inside the sauna until he heard a voice.

"Felix?" It was Dimitri, fucking Dimitri. It took every bit of effort in Felix's body to not scream then and there.

"What is it boar? Are you following me around? In case you haven't got the hint, I am not interested in talking with you right now." Felix told him. Dimitri sighed.

"Oh, I got the hint. I didn't expect that you would be here Felix. I always come here after I train and we have trained at the same hours many times before and I hadn't ever seen you come here before so I assumed you didn't like coming here after training." Dimitri said. Felix sighed.

"No I don't usually come here after training I simply come whenever I need to relax and I usually find training to be relaxing and satisfying on the days where someone doesn't interrupt me," Felix said and glared at Dimitri. Dimitri felt embarrassed. He didn't realize that Felix was quite so annoyed.

"I am deeply sorry about that. If I had known how much it bothered you, I never would have kept going." Dimitri told Felix and Felix looked at him.

"Whatever boar, just make sure that you get a good night's sleep for the mock battle tomorrow. I can't have anything holding me back on the battlefield especially not you." Felix told him and got up to go.

"Night boar," Felix said and left the sauna feeling fairly refreshed even though Dimitri had been in there for the end of it. He sighed as he walked to his dorm room. He should rest for the mock battle tomorrow too. He couldn't let Dimitri hold him back and he couldn't let himself be held back by himself either. He wanted to become someone who was both feared and respected on the battlefield and the only way to achieve that was through him proving to people that he should be feared and respected. When Felix got to his dorm room he sighed and changed into his PJs then he saw a letter sitting on his desk. He hadn't seen that there earlier so where did it come from? Did Sylvain see it waiting outside of his room while he was at training and took the liberty of bringing it in? Or maybe it was delivered by magic so that it would just pop onto his desk? Either way, it was there and Felix didn't think he should ignore it especially because he never got letters from anyone ever. He got up and opened it up and read. It was from his father.

"Felix My son, As you know it is customary for nobility to get engaged. Traditionally, the firstborn of the Fraldaris family be offered to the royal family for marriage and since you are my only remaining child, that means you have been offered to marry the crown prince of Faerghus and he accepted!" Felix felt himself getting dizzy as he kept re-reading the letter to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him and when he realized he was reading the whole thing correctly, he passed out.


	2. Awakening

Felix awoke to Sylvain splashing water in his face. Felix hits his hand away. "What the hell are you doing?!" Felix asked him and groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at his friend who was looking down at him.

"Well I mean, You were on the floor unconscious what else was I supposed to do?" Sylvain said and helped Felix up. He brought Felix over to his bed and he sighed.

"Do you know what caused you to pass out? Do you think I should take you to professor Manuela?" Sylvain asked his friend who was still groaning and rubbing the back of his head. He looks at Felix and sees the letter from his father on the floor. He bends to pick it up.

"Don't touch that!" Felix yells at him. Sylvain quickly backed away from it. He frowned at Felix's surprising reaction to the note on the floor and he wondered why he was so against Sylvain seeing it. They had been best friends since they were little kids so if he didn't want Sylvain to see it then it must be something really really personal. Sylvain looked over at Felix.

"What is it, Felix? Is it a page out of a private notebook you are keeping or something?" Sylvain asked out of curiosity.

"Why do you think I would own such a thing?" Felix asks him. Sylvain makes his shoulders go up and down as his way of saying he doesn't know. Sylvain keeps looking at him.

"Well, If it isn't that then what exactly is it?" Felix sighed annoyed. He didn't enjoy being pestered and definitely not by his best friend. He understood his curiosity though, he rarely kept secrets from Sylvain and Sylvain rarely kept secrets from him. The two were like siblings.

"If you must know, It is a letter from my father," Felix told him. Sylvain's eyes grew wide.

" Your old man actually wrote to you? No wonder you passed out. You must have been shocked to your very core I mean, I never took Rodridge as the type of person to write to you or anyone outside of the Royal court for that matter. It must have been something really really important." Sylvain said and Felix almost choked on his own air when he mentioned it must be something important. It was something important, something Felix feels he should have been told in person. He didn't want to become some royal property or whatever his father was willing to offer him up as. He didn't want to belong to Dimitri, to be owned by the boar prince. He was obviously spacing out because he felt Felix tap him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure that you don't need to see Professor Manuela? You are kind of spacing out." Sylvain said obviously feeling worried for his friend and was definitely wondering what in that letter could have impacted Felix so greatly. Felix shook his head.

"I am fine Sylvain. Don't worry about me. You should go to sleep, you need all your rest for the mock battle tomorrow. I should get some rest too." Felix said and fake yawned. Sylvain nodded.

"Alright, good night Felix," Sylvain said and walked out of his room and down the hall to his own room. Felix laid in bed and sighed. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before deciding that he could sleep. He got up and turned on his reading light and sat at his desk. He grabbed his finest piece of parchment and wrote his father a letter.

"Dearest Father, I am quite concerned and taken aback by the content in your earlier letter that I just received. This isn't something that I take lightly as I have no intention of getting married anytime soon and especially not to Faerghus royalty. I think that we should meet in-person to discuss this. Preferably as soon as possible. I need you to come to the monastery and have a discussion with me about this. Sincerely, Felix Hugo Fraldaris." Felix sighed and looked over his letter. He prayed that his father would agree to meet him in person to discuss this arrangement. He used his magic to send the letter to his father and sighed. He changed into his PJs and was looking in the mirror as he undid his hair bun when he saw something appear on his desk. He went over and found a new letter and immediately opened it. He was surprised his father had replied so fast but he was also satisfied to see that his father was taking him so seriously. He opened the letter and scanned the contents.

"My son, I am able to travel to the monastery next week. I assume that this will work well for you considering that this is very soon. Tell me if this doesn't work. If you don't write back, I will assume that this date is fine and I will come then. I hope that this letter finds you as well as the last one did." Felix read the rest of the letter it was nothing interesting simply reasons and explanations as to why he couldn't come this week. Felix bit his lip. A week was ok if that was the soonest his father could make it but what was he going to do about the boar during that time span? He could try to avoid him until he is able to talk this out with his father? No, that wouldn't work. Dimitri was the leader of the blue lions' house so surely he could pop up anywhere. He sighed and tried to think about what he could do. He decided he would simply ignore Dimitri until he and his father had a chance to talk things out. Felix turns off his reading light and climbs into his bed. He stares at the ceiling for a little while before he finally drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Distraction

Felix hadn't been as keen on the battlefield as usual for the rest of the week. He had been making common mistakes and slip-ups all week and it was Dimitri's fault. Stupid Dimitri, stupid, idiotic boar prince for making major decisions with Felix's father about Felix's life before talking to him about it. Did The stupid boar think about him at all? Did he think for a moment that he should stop and think before he made such a rash decision? He didn't. He didn't think about Felix at all and this made Felix angry. It wasn't that Felix expected Dimitri to think about him but he was still angry that he didn't and now all because of Dimitri he was messing up on the battlefield too. Felix had to find a way to correct this even if it was only a temporary correction until his father was scheduled to come later this week and talk to him about this. Felix went to the dining hall and ordered a meal he hated. He needed a new reason to be mad because he couldn't stand that the reason behind such burning anger was Dimitri of all people. "Hey, Felix! You don't normally eat a full meal right before a mock battle. It's surprising to see you changing such a well-established habit." His best friend Sylvain told him. Sylvain looked at Felix's plate and frowned.

"Is that...Peas and mash? Felix, you hate peas and mash. Last time you ate it you vomited all over the desk during Hanneman's weird lecture about- I don't even know what it was about but it was about something weird." Felix looks at him.

"Does your lack of memory have anything to do with the fact that you were seated next to Hilda from the Golden Deer house?" Felix said trying to act normal and teasing towards his friend so Sylvain wouldn't think that something was amiss.

"What? Of course not! I was focused on the lecture and not on Hilda's new haircut."

"Sure you were. You can't even remember what the lecture was about! You said so yourself." Sylvain sighs and takes a bite of his food.

"Your right, your right. The fact that you vomited probably also has something to do with my lack of memory. It was pretty distracting. Speaking of your vomiting, that brings me back to my earlier question. Why the hell are you eating peas and mash especially right before a mock battle? You hate peas and mash." Felix made a confused expression and pretended that he had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"No, I don't. I like peas and mash sometimes I just gotta be in the mood for them." Felix lied. Sylvain cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Really? I mean, foods that I like don't make me vomit in the middle of class when I was simply 'not in the mood' to eat that meal on the given day."

"In Hanneman's lecture, I threw up because of food poisoning. You know I am in the same cooking class as Caspar and Hubert which means sometimes I have to try nasty shit. Hubert cooked stake that day and you know how the lowest grade of cooking for a steak is 'rare' well, Hubert cooked them 'rare rare rare'" Felix said and looked over at the table Hubert was sitting at.

"Hmmm, that does sound like Hubert. He said something about how his meat should be bleeding. At least according to Ingrid."

"See? Hubert gave me food poisoning with his bloody steak that day and it certainly wasn't this meal because peas and mash are great. You should consider yourself lucky that you are in a cooking class with Bernadetta and Dedue who know how to cook something that tastes good AND doesn't give you food poisoning." Felix points out. Sylvain nods and eats some of his Almyran style beef. Felix wished that he was having Almyran style beef but because of his anger he chose stupid peas and mash which was something he did hate. There were times when angry Felix's self-destructive behavior did come back to bite him in the ass and this was one of those times. Sylvain looks at him.

"Aren't you going to eat Felix? We only have an hour of training time allotted before the mock battle. You didn't do so great in the last one so I'm sure you have been looking forward to this one as a chance to prove your strength." Sylvain said. How could Felix forget? The last one was the day after he received that stupid letter from his father which was the source of all his issues. Felix forced himself to take a bite of his meal. He hated it and felt a little vomit coming up but he swallowed it back down and drank some water.

"You ok Felix? You made a face." Sylvain commented. Of all the days that Sylvain could have decided to pay attention to him, it had to be today.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just swallowed a little bit wrong you know how it is right?" Sylvain nods.

"Yeah, I get it. Well, you wanna spar with me before the mock battle? My arm keeps going in a funny position when I swing my lance and I wanna see if you have any tips."

"Yeah definitely. Anything to secure a win for the blue lions am I right?" Sylvain nods and cheers

"Blue Lions always prevail!" Claude Von Riegan hears this and shouts back.

"Fear the deer!"

"Shut up Riegan!" Felix says before he brings his dishes to the dirty dish pile. He thinks maybe Sparing might get his mind off of things. It would hopefully work better than his self-destructive move of ordering what was perhaps the worst thing on the lunch menu at ten in the morning before a mock battle. He goes to the training room with Sylvain and the two of them practice and gives each other some tips. Dimitri is also training with Dedue at the same time at the other end of the training room. Dimitri decides that he is going to go over and see if Sylvain had any lance tips since he was a lance user too.

"Good morning Sylvain and Felix! I am training with Dedue for the mock battle today and I was curious to see if Sylvain had any tips for a lance. One of the weapons he wields is lance correct?" Sylvain smiles.

"Yeah! I wish I was more helpful but I think I been doing something kinda wrong when I started trying to learn this new move. You see, my arm twists into a funny position when I am trying to do it, and-" Felix is livid. How dare the boar approach him after everything that was going on? How dare the boar act like nothing was wrong!

"Go away Boar!" Felix said annoyed and very pissed.

"I was just talking to Sylvain, Felix."

"Well, I was talking to Sylvain first! Also, you are training with Dedue! You can't have Dedue and Sylvain!" Dedue hears screaming and looks over and frowns but he doesn't interfere with anything yet.

"I am not trying to steal your training partner. I was simply curious if he had any tips since we are going to be using the same weapon in the mock battle."

"You are trying to steal many things from me! You can't also steal Sylvain!" Felix said lividly. Dimitri was really confused and he said.  
  


"Can I just talk to Sylvain real quick?"

"If you steal Sylvain then I am stealing Dedue!" Felix said and everyone in the room knew he was really upset about something.

"Felix, Are you ok?" Dimitri asked him.

"Die boar!!!" Felix said before he pounced on Dimitri.


	4. Eye Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry that I am only posting this chapter just now. I had kinda lost motivation for my writing for a while because a family member I was really close to passed away from Covid-19
> 
> On top of that, school has been pretty busy for me. Thank you for your patience everyone :)  
> ~Author

Sylvain and Dedue were sitting in Seteth's office being questioned. Earlier that day just before the mock battle, Felix had attacked Dimitri on the training grounds and Sylvain and Dedue had both been witnesses. It wasn't usual for Felix to attack Dimitri so badly. He had given the crown prince of Faerghus a black eye and a bad one at that. Felix and Dimitri got into arguments quite often and Felix occasionally would try and attack Dimitri but all the other times Felix rose a hand against Dimitri it had been more like an annoying tackle to annoy Dimitri. Not to harm him.

"Sylvain, Dedue, what exactly happened between Felix and Dimitri?" Sylvain made his shoulders go up and down.

"Don't know. This isn't the first time something like this happened between Felix and Dimitri but Felix doesn't normally beat him up THAT bad. Felix has been acting kinda weird this week if that counts for anything. I mean, he's been doing bad in mock battles, forcing himself to eat foods he hates."

"Has Felix told you anything about this?" Seteth asked and raised a brow. Dedue looked at Sylvain too.

"I don't know, every time I try and bring up the weird behavior he just dodges the question. The only thing out of the ordinary he told me is that his old man wrote to him."

"It is very likely he just wrote to tell Felix that he is coming to visit the monastery this week," Seteth said not knowing that the whole reason he was coming anyway was that Felix had asked him to. Sylvain raised an eyebrow.

"Really? If that's the only reason that he wrote to Felix then I don't understand why Felix was hesitant to tell me about it. He probably would have ranted and vented about such a thing that's just how he is." Dedue looked at Sylvain before nodding in agreement.

"His highness always told me that he, Ingrid, Felix, and Sylvain all grew up together and are close friends but seeing what happens around the monastery it seems that Felix and Sylvain are the ones who retain the closest friendship. It seems that Felix is rather reserved and quiet about his inner feelings though." Dedue pointed out. Sylvain shakes his head.

"Yeah that's how he seems on the surface but to people who are close to him, he's different. It's almost like Felix has a default mode for people he doesn't know that well and another mode for people he does. He's open and honest with me usually so if he is hiding something it is probably important and really private." Sylvain told Dedue and sighed. Seteth looked at the two of them and you could tell by the look in his eyes that he had given up on getting any useful information out of Sylvain and Dedue. He groans and tells them they could leave.

"Oh wait! Sylvain, could you try talking with Felix? If he is willing to talk to anyone about this, it's you." Seteth said and Sylvain nods before walking out. Later that night at dinner, Sylvain sat with Felix who again picked out another meal he hates to eat. He sighed and looked at Felix.

"What punishment did Seteth deal out this time?"

"Weeding every day for three weeks," Felix said with a groan as he put his head on the table. He was annoyed with everything going on in his life right now. He didn't mean to give Dimitri a black eye. Ok, maybe he meant to but he wasn't thinking at the time he did it. He was mad at Dimitri, understandably so in his opinion. Felix sighed and shoved a baby tomato in his mouth that he tried really hard to not gag on. He hated this, he hated his life right now. Sylvain looked at him and frowned. He wondered why his best friend was intentionally doing things that he hated, intentionally beating himself up. Could all of this be because his father was coming to visit? Sylvain didn't think so. He knew Felix would just simply avoid his father if he didn't want to see him, he wouldn't beat himself up about the visit he would just become non-existent once his father arrived. That was normal of Felix, not this, not him beating himself up and forcing himself to eat foods that would make him vomit.

"Hey, Felix can we talk about something?" Sylvain asked his best friend. Seteth had said Sylvain should talk to Felix about how he was feeling to try and find any particular triggers to his outburst since it had been worse than all of his outbursts in the past. Felix would yell at people all the time, he was rather sharp-tongued in fact but, Felix never usually physically hurt someone sure he would threaten to physically hurt people all the time but he would never actually do it. Felix seemingly hadn't heard Sylvain as he was shoving another baby tomato into his mouth.

"Hey! Felix! I am trying to talk with you!" Felix looked up from his food and at Sylvain.

"What is it, Sylvain? I am trying to eat." Felix said with an irritated tone to his voice.

"You have been acting weird. You beat the shit out of Dimitri, You keep ordering food you hate as this weird way of punishing yourself and you have been distant with me."

"What are you talking about Sylvain? I love baby tomatoes!"

"Don't give me that bullshit Felix! When we were kids you used to complain all the time about how you thought tomatoes tasted like shit because of their texture! You said the skin felt weird in your mouth like a foreign object! Everyone always said "who cares about their texture? Nobody!" And everyone said you were just a picky eater but I always believed you were telling the truth about the texture thing! Dimitri always believed you! Ingrid always believed you!" Sylvain said trying to get his friend to talk to him. Felix sighed in defeat. He needed to let his emotions out with someone, he couldn't hold them in much longer or keep punishing himself.

"Alright, you got me, Sylvain. There is something that I need to talk to you about but I have had enough for today. Meet me in my dorm room tomorrow night alone and we will talk." Felix said and cleaned up after himself. Sylvain cleaned up his food as well.  
  


"Alright, it's a deal, Felix. How about tomorrow night at nine?" Felix nods and looks at his best friend.

"Alright, Deal, tomorrow night at nine," Felix said in agreement and the two boys got ready to head off to bed.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain have a much needed talk.

The next day when Felix woke up, he groaned in annoyance hearing noises down the hallway. He was at least glad that seteth had changed his mind and said he doesn't have to do weeding today since apparently, he needed to address a joint issue between some of the students who were apparently caught doing sexual activity. Felix was beyond thankful for that because he didn't want to talk about anything related to sex and or relationships at the minute. Not with everything that was currently going on in his own relationship life.

He was angrier than usual too and if he happened to see anyone he didn't want to talk to then he would be mean, goddess forbid that person was Dimitri because if he saw Dimitri right now he might just beat the shit out of him. Felix wasn't nice, He wasn't submissive by nature and he hated to be forced into things so this whole marriage proposal with Dimitri was against everything he stood for. He wasn't going to let Dimitri let alone anyone own him like some prize. Felix didn't want to be locked up in the capital attending to royalty shit. Felix belongs on a battlefield, he belongs in the position of a warrior, He wanted to be a brave warrior like his late brother Glenn had been.

Felix laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Why does my life always end up filled with some kind of bullshit like this? First Glenn's death, Then mother's death, and now, I might have to spend the rest of my life locked up in some castle with a person I hate!" Felix angrily grabbed his pillow and threw it at the wall with force. Part of Felix wanted to go train but he was worried that Dimitri would be there and his urge to attack the crown prince of Faerghus was currently much larger than his self-control so he decided that he should stay away from Dimitri at all costs.

His brother Glenn had been in an arranged marriage to but that was different. Glenn and Ingrid loved each other even though their engagement was arranged. Glenn was Ingrid's friend before the engagement had been decided and the two of them were already close. They liked to protect each other, they had similar interests, similar futures, similar ambitions it just worked. It worked in a way that Felix always imagined they would have ended up together anyway even if it wasn't for an arranged marriage. They would have chosen each other. For Felix and Dimitri it just wasn't like that.

Felix hates Dimitri and Dimitri seems oblivious to the fact that Felix hates him. He doesn't even think of Dimitri as a human anymore. Part of Felix wonders why Dimitri is the way that he is. Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain all lost Glenn to the tragedy of duscar too. Dimitri lost his father and mother as well but Sylvain and Felix's mothers passed away too later on. Heck, Sylvain's father isn't even around and Sylvain was raised by a brother that wanted to kill him yet, Sylvain didn't seem to have the same burning anger and sadness lurking beneath like Dimitri does. What happened to Dimitri? What happened that made him turn out like this? Why?

As Felix was deep in thought he heard someone knocking at his door. Felix groaned in annoyance. "Who is it?"

"Sylvain duh!"

"Come in." Sylvain came in and smiled at Felix. "Hey, how are you holding up? I know you aren't too excited about your father visiting. If you want, we can go to town and flirt with some hot girls on the days he is here so that way you can barely interact with him. Doesn't that sound great?" Felix sighed.

"I actually need to talk to my father about something important Sylvain," Felix confessed.

"Talk to Rodridge? That sounds weird coming from you Felix." Sylvain frowned slightly and looked at him. "Is everything ok?" Felix sighed. He was going to tell Sylvain about the arranged marriage tonight anyway so he might as well do it now.

"You know last night how I told you that tomorrow night I would tell you what was going on and I might as well tell you now. You might wanna sit somewhere because this might be a lot to hear..." Felix then proceeded to tell Sylvain about how his father sent him a letter that said he was going to be in an arranged engagement and soon, an arranged marriage and that he very much hated the idea. He didn't mention that he was engaged to Dimitri because he didn't want to accidentally bring politics into the discussion. He did, however, tell Sylvain that he has met the person before and doesn't like them. He told Sylvain that he requested that his father come and visit so that he can try and get out of the engagement. He told Sylvain he has had so many negative feelings about this that it is impacting other things in his life and it needs to end.

"Woah no wonder you haven't been doing good. You probably beat up Dimitri because you were channeling so much anger about the arranged marriage that you couldn't hold it in anymore." Sylvain frowns and pats Felix on the back.

"Also, before you ask, no they are not sexy." Sylvain's eyes widened.

"Not sexy?! Does your father hate you, Felix?! You are one of the most important noble families in Faerghus it shouldn't be hard for Rodridge to find you a sexy Wife or Husband if he insists on the arranged marriage thing but to think that he got you an ugly one..." Sylvain frowns. "Oh, Felix I understand how upset you must be. If I were in the most important noble family in all of Faerghus, I would expect to be able to marry someone who looked at least a little hot." Sylvain told him.

"Well, they aren't hot. Not even a little."

"They must have a lot to bring to the table if Rodridge accepted still. Or the arrangement was made around birth and nobody had any idea that the kid would grow up to be ugly and now Rodridge is stuck. Also, if it's a girl and she's ugly does Rodridge not understand that the ugly genes could be easily passed down to some of your children?! Doesn't he want his grandchildren to grow up happy?! People who see themselves as ugly are usually less happy! If you are ugly of course you will see yourself as ugly. I don't understand what your father is thinking Felix!"

"I don't understand a lot of what he does or thinks all I can do is hope he doesn't make a choice so bad that it completely fucks our lives up," Felix told him. There was another knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Umm, it's Ashe. I hope I am not interrupting anything important."

"Nope, not at all! I was just telling Felix about a sexy girl I saw when doing some shopping errands and I am pretty sure she's a twin! So I was wondering if Felix wanted to try and arrange a double date."

Ashe laughs. "That sounds exactly like something you would try to do, Sylvain. Anyway, sorry to interrupt your double date ideas but Felix's father has arrived and Felix, he says he wants to talk to you."


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a talk with his father

Felix was anxious to talk to his father for many reasons. One reason is that his father's opinion on him marrying Dimitri probably wasn't going to change upon Felix talking to him. In fact, his father probably only agreed to meet and talk about the engagement with him to explain how it was going to happen and not if it was going to happen. Felix had gone to the knights' hall where he expected his father to be and sure enough, his father was there. "Father? I am here to talk."

"Felix my son! I am glad to see you! How has monastery life been treating you? Have you been in good health?" Rodrigue was genuinely happy to see Felix but whether Felix was happy to see him all depending on how this conversation went down.

"I have been well father. Up until I got your letter at least." Felix told him trying to start the conversation. "Father, listen, I know that Glenn always said that he was ok with getting an arranged marriage. Also not only that, Glenn was lucky and actually loved the woman you arranged for him to marry but knowing Glenn, he would have been ok with the marriage even if he didn't love Ingrid."

"Glenn was always a very noble man Felix. He always did what was best for Faerghus and not always what was best for himself. I am proud to have been Glenn's father but, this isn't about Glenn. This is about you, Felix." Rodridge sat down at the table in the knight's quarters and Felix sat next to him. His father seemed to have been kind enough to prepare some tea which concerned Felix because whenever his father did simple kind acts like this towards Felix, it meant he wanted something from him. Felix crossed his arms and looked at his father.

"I know that this is about me and that's exactly why I brought Glenn up. I am not Glenn's father, I will never be Glenn. Just because something would have been ok by him, doesn't mean it's ok by me and this arrangement is a perfect example."

"Felix, we need to talk about this behavior. I thought you would be excited to be engaged to the prince. Why are you so upset about it?"

"Excited? Excited?! Do I look excited? Do I sound excited?! I am not excited! I don't want an arranged marriage and especially not one with Dimitri of all people! I don't even like Dimitri as a friend! Why do you think I would be ok with marrying him?!" Felix yelled.

"Felix! Calm down!" Rodridge sighed and looked at Felix. He shakes his head. "Look, You are right. You aren't Glenn and I shouldn't have assumed that you would be fine with all of this just because Glenn would have been. I should have talked to you and checked with you before I accepted the proposal for you Felix but I am afraid that this doesn't involve me anymore. I can't really do much of anything about it. Arranged marriages are traditional, everyone does them. My marriage was arranged with Felix. Look, if you have problems with it then you shouldn't talk to me about it, you should talk to Dimitri." Felix sighs and looks at his father.

"Dimitri and I aren't exactly on the best terms father. Even if you are being honest and you really can't do anything about this situation anymore, talking about feelings with Dimitri is the last thing I want to do. I think I would rather die on the battlefield than do that." Felix took a sip of his tea and sighed.

"Look, son, communication is going to be key. With communication, you will be able to make any relationship work. I know many people who have made arranged marriages beautiful by communication and honesty."

"With Dimitri? Dimitri isn't even human!" Rodridge frowns at this.

"What do you mean he isn't human? If he isn't human, what is he?"

"A boar." Nearby, Dimitri laughs.

"Your highness good afternoon! I think Felix wanted to talk to you about something." Felix's eyes widened.

"No, I don't! Why are you lying old man?!"

"Oh, hmmm do you want to accompany me to my room Felix and we can talk?" Dimitri asked him. Felix looks at his father and gives him the middle finger as he walks off with Dimitri.

"Fuck you old man! I hate you!" Felix screams at his father.

"Have fun, Felix. I will be here for a few days still if you need to talk." Rodrigue said and waved goodbye all innocent like as if he hadn't done anything but Felix knew that everything happening right now was his fault. He was in this shitty engagement situation because of him and now he had come to chat with him and act all innocent and supportive instead of being upfront about the situation?! Felix hated this about his father.

"I won't have fun and fuck you!" Felix yelled to his father before disappearing around the corner with Dimitri.


End file.
